Bad Persona
by Caligula89
Summary: Yu Seiji Narukami lebt eigentlich in Tokyo, wird aber für ein Jahr an die Yasogami Oberschule im ländlichen Inaba versetzt, da seine Eltern im Ausland sind. Dort lebt auch seine Freundin Yukiko, mit der schon drei Jahre eine Fernbeziehung führt und landet in ihrer Klasse. Dies könnte den notorischen Fremdgänger und etwas schwierigen Jungen nun in Schwierigkeiten bringen...


01: Yukikos Freund

Die Umfrage einer Jugendzeitschrift machte in der Klasse 2-4 die Runde und sorgte, vor allem bei den Mädchen, für angeregte Diskussionen.

"Mit wieviel Jahren hattest du dein erstes Mal?", las ein Mädchen kichernd vor. Ihre Freundinnen stimmten in das Gekicher mit ein.

"Sheesh, wie albern...", murmelte Chie, weit genug von den Kichererbsen entfernt, sodass diese ihre Bemerkung nicht hörten. Nur ihre beste Freundin Yukiko konnte sie hören. Sie war schon die ganze Zeit genervt von den albernen Mädchen.

"Wie die kleinen Kinder", motzte sie.

"Du bist wohl zu erwachsen für so was!", lachte Chie. "Du bist ja auch eine der wenigen hier, die schon einen Freund hat. Hattet ihr eigentlich schon...?"

"Chie!", rief Yukiko empört. "Sowas posaunt man doch nicht rum! Das ist doch privat!"

"Weißt du, Yukiko... Es gibt Freundinnen, die vertrauen sich auch mal was privates an...", sagte Chie lahm. Ein Problem bei Yukiko war, dass sie sehr streng und traditionsbewusst erzogen worden und daher im Umgang mit anderen recht kühl und distanziert war. Auch ihrer besten Freundin öffnete sie sich nicht ganz, wenn sie Chie gegenüber auch etwas offener war, als Fremden gegenüber. Yukiko seufzte.

"Seiji und ich haben ja bisher eher eine Fernbeziehung geführt. Wir haben uns bloß in den Ferien gesehen, von daher wäre Sex ja wohl noch etwas übereilt, meinst du nicht?"

"Aber ihr seid schon seit drei Jahren zusammen...", meinte Chie.

"Und sehen uns nur wenige Wochen am Stück!", rechtfertigte Yukiko sich. "Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir nichts machen. Wir küssen uns und er darf mich auch berühren - über den Klamotten." Chie hatte schon ein ungefähres Bild von Yukikos Freund, den sie bisher nur von Erzählungen kannte, im Kopf. Sie schätzte ihn als eine Art männliche Yukiko ein. Zumindest stammte er bestimmt aus ähnlichen Verhältnissen wie Yukiko, denn er durfte ja sogar bei ihr schlafen, wenn er zu Besuch war. Plötzlich huschte ein Lächeln über Yukikos Gesicht.

"Was ist los?", wollte Chie wissen.

"Ich wollte keine große Sache daraus machen, aber als Freundin möchtest du es vielleicht wissen..." Chie nickte entschlossen, darauf gefasst jetzt wilde Sexgeschichten zu hören zu bekommen. "Mein Freund, also Seiji, wird für ein Jahr hierher versetzt."

"Was? Hierher? Nach Inaba? An unsere Schule?"

"Was? Yukiko hat ´nen Freund?", mischte sich ihr Klassenkamerad Yosuke ein.

"Blödmann!", blaffte Chie ihn an. "Schrei hier nicht so rum! Wer hat dich überhaupt zum Gespräch eingeladen?" Doch keiner schenkte der Dreiergruppe Beachtung und Yosuke blieb wo er war.

"Eigentlich wollte ich dir deinen Film zurückgeben", sagte Yosuke. Chie wurde hellhörig; Yukiko wirkte wenig begeistert. Sie hielt nicht viel von "Jungs-Sachen", auch wenn Chie viele "Jungs-Sachen" machte. So liebte sie zum Beispiel Kampsport und sammelte unter anderem auch Filme zu dem Thema. Da sie dieses Hobby nicht mit Yukiko teilen konnte, hing sie viel mit Yosuke ab. "Allerdings hab ich ihn zuhause vergessen." Chie seufzte laut.

"Soll ich mich jetzt vielleicht bedanken, dass du mir extra gesagt hast, dass du ihn **nicht **dabei hast?!"

"Nö... Ich wollte es nur erwähnen!", erwiderte Yosuke lächelnd.

"Ruhe jetzt! Das Geschnatter einstellen!", rief der eintreffende Lehrer und eröffnete die nächste Unterrichtsstunde.

Nach dem Unterricht gingen Chie und Yukiko wie so oft gemeinsam nachhause. Chie wollte noch weiter auf Yukikos Freund eingehen, da es eher selten vorkam, dass man mit Yukiko wie mit einem ganz normalen Mädchen über normale Dinge wie Jungs reden konnte.

"Dein Freund kommt echt nach Inaba? Wieso?", fragte sie.

"Es ist wegen seinen Eltern. Sie werden ein Jahr im Ausland sein, deshalb soll er so lange hier bei seinem Onkel leben."

"Ach... er hat hier einen Onkel? Ich dachte, er würde bei dir wohnen."

"Wir hätten ihn natürlich auch aufgenommen, schließlich gehört er schon fast zur Familie", erklärte Yukiko wie um sich zu rechtfertigen.

"Dein Freund... Wie ist der denn so? Erzähl doch mal. Du redest nicht sooo viel über ihn."

"Was meinst du? Aussehen? Charakter?"

"Zum Beispiel."

"Nun ja... Er ist das, was du wohl ´normal´nennen würdest."

"Kommt er auch aus einer traditionsbewussten Familie?"

"Gar nicht. Seine Eltern sind sehr westlich eingestellt und auch viel im Ausland unterwegs."

"Und trotzdem akzeptieren deine Eltern ihn?", fragte Chie verblüfft. Yukiko warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu, weil Chie ihre Eltern als verbohrte Spießer darstellte... Auf jeden Fall stellte sie es schlimmer dar als es war! "Dann habt ihr ja mal mehr Zeit füreinander! Ist doch toll!"

"Wenn du wieder auf das Thema hinauswillst...", sagte Yukiko leicht errötend. "Wir werden erst nach unserer Hochzeit miteinander schlafen."

"Oha!", rief Chie ungläubig. "Weiß der Gute das auch?"

"Natürlich weiß er das", erwiderte Yukiko empört. "Wir haben dieselbe Einstellung zu dem Thema. Er findet das gut und ist gerne bereit zu warten."

"Hmmmm...", machte Chie. "Entweder er wartet wirklich weil er dich liebt, oder..."

"Kein oder!", widersprach Yukiko. "Es ist so!"

"...oder er tobt sich woanders aus und hat deshalb kein Problem damit, wenn du ihn nicht ranlässt."

"Es reicht jetzt!", sagte Yukiko entschieden. An einer Kreuzung trennten sich ihre Wege. Yukiko blickte Chie missbilligend an. Nicht alle Jugendlichen sind so verdorben, wie du es darstellst."

"He, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht angreifen", versuchte Chie ihre Freundin zu beschwichtigen.

"Du wirst ihn ja nächste Woche kennenlernen, dann kannst du dir ein Bild von ihm machen. Bis morgen." Mit diesen Worten ging sie davon, ohne auf Abschiedsworte seitens Chie zu warten. Die blickte der Freundin noch etwas verwirrt hinterher, kratzte sich am Kopf und machte sich schließlich auch auf den Heimweg.

Yukiko führte Seiji den Hügel zur Schule hinauf. Ohne eine Meinung zu äußern betrachtete er das Gebäude.

"Ich hasse erste Schultage an neuen Schulen...", moserte er. Yukiko lächelte ihn an.

"Keine Sorge! Der Tag geht schneller rum als du glaubst", munterte sie ihn auf. Sie gingen zu ihrem Klassenzimmer, wo Yukiko sich noch einmal zu Seiji umdrehte um seine Schuluniform zu richten, dann betraten sie gemeinsam den Raum. Der Lehrer stellte Seiji vor und ließ sich dabei über ihn aus, als hege er einen persönlichen Groll gegen ihn. Das überraschte allerdings niemanden - so redete er mit und über jeden. Seiji bekam einen Platz zugeteilt und der Unterricht begann. Später in der Pause ließen es sich Chie und Yosuke nicht nehmen Bekanntschaft mit Yukikos Freund zu machen.

"Yo, ich bin Chie!", sagte Chie in ihrem typischen Kumpel-Tonfall. "Ich bin Yukikos beste Freundin!"

"Hab schon von dir gehört", erwiderte Seiji und gab ihr die Hand.

"Und ich bin Yosuke!", stellte Yosuke sich vor. "Hat Yukiko auch mal was von mir erzählt?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

"Äh... nein. Ich glaube nicht...", antwortete Seiji, wobei er Yukiko fragend ansah, die bestätigend den Kopf schüttelte. Yosuke war fassungslos; Chie lachte. Schließlich sagte sie: "Hey, willst du nach der Schule noch was unternehmen?"

"Klar, warum nicht."

"Nur, wenn das in Ordnung geht", mischte Yukiko sich ein. "Vielleicht willst du deinen Onkel vorher fragen..."

"Nicht nötig, ich hab Zeit", erwiderte Seiji und sah Yukiko an. In seinem Blick lag sowohl etwas liebevolles, als auch etwas aufforderndes. Er wirkte unglaublich arrogant auf Chie.

"Gut, unternehmen wir nach der Schule noch etwas", bestätigte Yukiko.

"Und ich weiß auch schon wo wir hingehen!", verkündete Yosuke.

So landete die Gruppe am Nachmittag bei Junes, dem neuen Spitzeneinkaufszentrum in Inaba, das Yosukes Vater gehörte. Sie saßen an einem Tisch im Freien eines kleinen Fast-Food-Ladens, als eine junge Kellnerin zu ihnen kam.

"Was darf´s für euch sein?", fragte sie in die Runde.

"Oh, Saki-senpai!", rief Yosuke überrascht und lief ein wenig rot an. "Das ist ja ein Zufall! Du arbeitest also auch montags?" Saki war eine Schülerin ihrer Schule; sie war eine Klasse über Yosuke und den Anderen. Sie blickte Yosuke genervt an, fing an mit dem Stift in ihrer Hand rumzuspielen und fragte erneut:

"Also, was darf´s für euch sein?" Chie bestellte einen Orangensaft, Yukiko und Seiji Wasser und Yosuke eine Cola. Sehnsüchtig blickte er Saki hinterher, als diese wieder im Laden verschwand. Chie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Was?!", rief Yosuke empört und lief knallrot an.

"Yosuke steht total auf Saki!", erklärte Chie überflüssigerweise.

"Halt die Klappe!", blaffte Yosuke sie an.

"Chie, das war wirklich nicht nett", tadelte Yukiko sie sanft. "Du hast keinen Grund ihn auszulachen, wo du doch die einzige hier bist, die bislang kein Interesse am anderen Geschlecht gezeigt hat." Chie blieb die Spucke weg, während Yosuke nun seinerseits in Gelächter ausbrach. Saki kam mit den Getränken.

"Wollt ihr auch was essen?"

"Danke, nein", sagte Yukiko.

"Aber...", wollte Chie widersprechen.

"Seiji und ich essen zusammen mit meiner Familie", erklärte Yukiko. "Aber tut euch keinen Zwang an." Um die Distanz zwischen sich und dem Paar nicht noch zu vergrößern, verzichteten Chie und Yosuke schließlich aufs Essen.

"Und, Seiji", versuchte Chie ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. "Wie gefällt dir Inaba?"

"Es ist nett", antwortete Seiji. "Die Ruhe hier ist ganz angenehm."

"Sagst du noch!", warf Yosuke ein. "So hab ich auch mal gedacht. Ich bin nämlich auch erst vor einem halben Jahr hergezogen. Und glaub mir, nach sechs Monaten wird einem die Ruhe hier zu viel!"

"Was?", mischte Chie sich ein. "Du hast von Anfang an rumgemeckert!", stellte sie ihn bloß. "So schlimm ist es hier gar nicht."

"Mit dem Zug ist man in ´ner Viertelstunde in der nächsten Stadt!", erklärte Yosuke. "Wir sollten mal eine kleine Tour machen! Dann zeigen wir dir alle Orte, an denen man Spaß haben kann!"

Am nächsten Tag führte Yukiko Seiji ein wenig in der Schule rum.

"Du möchtest doch bestimmt einem Klub beitreten", sagte sie. "Du solltest dir schon mal überlegen welchem du beitreten willst."

"Hm...", machte Seiji. "In welchem bist du denn?"

"Davon solltest du deine Wahl eigentlich nicht abhängig machen", erwiderte Yukiko geschmeichelt.

"Okay, darf ich dann wenigstens aus Neugier wissen, in welchem Klub du bist?"

"In gar keinem."

"Wieso nicht?", fragte Seiji verwundert.

"Naja... ich muss doch zuhause so viel helfen. Da schaff ich es einfach nicht...", erklärte sie, wobei sie nicht allzu glücklich aussah.

"Verstehe..."

"Na, am besten zeige ich dir mal die Klubs!"

Chie und Yosuke beobachteten die beiden aus der Ferne.

"Junge, Junge...", meinte Yosuke. "Yukiko folgt ihm wie ein Hündchen. Die steht ja total unter seiner Fuchtel."

"Stimmt schon", stimmte Chie zu. "Ich wusste ja, dass eine gute Ehefrau im traditionellen Sinn die Sklavin ihres Mannes sein soll, aber dass Yukiko das so knallhart durchzieht..."

"Wobei sie aber nicht sonderlich verliebt wirken. Also abgesehen davon, dass Yukiko ihn vergöttert..."

"Ja..."

Nach der kleinen Führung durch die Schule verabschiedeten sich Yukiko und Seiji mit einem flüchtigen Kuss und gingen nach Hause. Als Seiji im Haus seines Onkels ankam, war dieser mal wieder nicht zuhause. Er war Polizeikommissar und hatte daher viel zu tun; was Seiji jedoch verwunderte war, dass seine zehnjährige Cousine ständig allein zuhause war. Nun saß sie, wie so oft, vorm Fernseher, wo irgendeine Quizshow lief, deren Fragen die kleine Nanako mit Sicherheit nicht beantworten konnte.

"Hey", sagte er und setzte sich zu ihr an den niedrigen Tisch.

"Oh, hallo", begrüßte sie ihn. "Hast du Hunger?"

"Schon... Du?"

"Dann mach ich was", sagte Nanako, stand auf und ging in die Küche. Seiji beobachtete eine Weile wie sie in der Küche herumhantierte, bis er ihr schließlich folgte.

"Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er.

"Oh... Ich kann das auch alleine!", versicherte Nanako ihm lächelnd. Doch Seiji blieb und half ihr auch ohne ihr Einverständnis. Und auch wenn sie zuerst abgelehnt hatte, wirkte sie doch froh über die Gesellschaft. Beim Essen schließlich war sie bester Laune.

"Und? Schmeckt es?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

"Ja", antwortete Seiji knapp, aß noch einen Happen und starrte seinen Teller dann etwas unzufrieden an.

"Es schmeckt dir doch nicht", schlussfolgerte Nanako und wirkte gekränkt.

"Nein, so ist das nicht...", widersprach Seiji. "Es ist... was anderes..."

"Was denn?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich das fragen kann..."

"Frag ruhig!", ermutigte Nanako ihren Cousin. "Du kannst mich alles fragen. Wir sind doch eine Familie!", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. Familie... Nanakos Lieblingswort. Nanako war ein absoluter Familienmensch. Und da ihre Mutter früh verstorben war und ihr Vater kaum Zeit für sie hatte, klammerte sie sich nun an den neuen Teil der Familie, der ihr nun zur Verfügung stand. Sie betrachtete Seiji als einen großen Bruder und war dankbar für jede Minute, die er mit ihr verbrachte.

"Darf ich dich füttern?"

Nanako blickte Seiji verdutzt an.

"Mich... füttern...?", wiederholte sie, dann wurde sie rot. "Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr!"

"Es tut mir leid. So war das nicht gemeint..."

"Also gut", willigte Nanako schließlich versöhnlich ein. Das war mehr Familienleben als sie es mit ihrem Vater gewohnt war und auch solche Nähe und Vertrautheit fehlte ihr beim ihm ein wenig. Seiji kam zu ihr rüber und kniete sich neben sie. Doch statt die Essstäbchen zu benutzen, hob er das Essen mit den bloßen Fingern an.

"Warum nimmst du nicht...?"

"Ist schon gut...", erwiderte Seiji ruhig, als wolle er sie beruhigen und schob ihr das Essen sanft in den Mund.

Zwanzig Minuten später kam Dojima, Seijis Onkel, nachhause, während Nanako den Tisch abräumte.

"Wir haben gerade gegessen", verkündete sie.

"Schon gut. Ich hab zwischendurch was gegessen. Aber wenn du sagst ´wir´ist Seiji heute abend mal zuhause?"

"Ja, er ist gerade im Bad! Eigentlich braucht er ziemlich lange..." In dem Moment kam Seiji auch schon die Treppe runter.

"Na, alles klar, Sportsfreund?", begrüßte Dojima ihn.

"Alles bestens." Seiji fand seinen Onkel recht unsymphatisch, vor allem wie er auf Kumpel machte... Alles was dieser Typ erreicht hatte war sein Job - und der machte ihn jetzt depressiv. Er hatte seine Frau verloren, konnte mit seinem Kind nicht umgehen und seine einzige Freizeitbeschäftigung war Bier trinken - beim Fernsehen oder beim Zeitung lesen. Nun ja, es gab wohl in jeder Familie schwarze Schafe...

Ich geh schlafen", sagte Seiji und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben in sein Zimmer.

"Tss", machte Dojima und kramte ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. "Geht er mir aus dem Weg?"

"Wieso sollte er?", fragte Nanako.

"Wie auch immer..." Er hatte keine Lust sich jetzt Gedanken darüber zu machen. Stattdessen ließ er sich aufs Sofa fallen und schaltete den Fernseher ein.


End file.
